Metanoia
by nanadewdrops
Summary: (n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life In normal circumstances, her - a princess of her country and the only chance for her country's survival, and him - a thief/felon/pirate or whatever label he chooses to identify himself with, chances of these two individuals to encounter each other is rather unlikely. Fate however decides otherwise. Gokaiger AU
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple, safe a week worth of journey from Famille to Shion. Everything was progressing smoothly without much of a hitch.

That was what they all thought before the party was ambushed by bandits on the fifth day they were on the road. Halfway towards their destination. They just set up camp for the day. Maybe that was one of the many reasons that their forces were unable to fight back. The knights put up a good fight to the best that they can't but it was sudden and they were outnumbered.

Extremely outnumbered.

"You need to take her away from here. That's the only way." the knight with brown hair nodded once at the order given by his superior though all that he wanted to do was to fight alongside his comrades. But he ignored the thought.

He was the only one that could do it.

He was her only chance to even get out of this massacre alive.

"I won't just leave all of you here. I'm not a coward, Sebastian." Sebastian looked over to the young woman who was dressed in a plain white dress. Completely out of her usual fineries that she is often adorned with. Even her favorite necklace was gone. Probably stashed away for safekeeping.

"I told you before Sebastian, I am not running away. Not without all of you with me. I would not allow this plan of yours to take place." the intensity that was reflected in her orbs reminded Sebastian of why he took the oath to be her sword and shield in the first place. She was stubborn, and fierce, yet she is gentle, and compassionate, and kind. Even to those whose rank are beneath hers.

It was then that Erica, the sole female attendant in their procession, entered the tent. "We don't have much time. The rest can't put up the defense any longer." she reported to Sebastian. The knight nodded as he glanced over Erica who was out of her usual knight garment and was in one of the princess's finer dresses instead. This should be enough.

"Princess, you need to go now. We need you to go now. Or everything would be pointless." He was adamant this time.

The princess's brown orbs clashed with Sebastian's emerald green. Both refuse to give up to the other. It was when the princess realized that Sebastian's eyes were actually pleading for her to do as he say that she finally gave up.

As stubborn as she was, she too realized the severity of the situation at hand. If she kept at it, all of the sacrifices of her knights will all be for naught.

Reluctantly, she nodded. Her tears running down her cheeks. She no longer have the strength to keep them at bay. She would have to leave her guards. The people that had been by her side for years to die. For her sake.

"Don't be too sad princess. We knew what we were going into when we took the pledge. All of us are more than willing to lay our life for your sake. For our country's sake." the princess winced at those words. She knew it was the truth but it is still something hard to swallow. The fact that her people have full faith that she have the power to save their beloved country. Until the point they were even willing to sacrifice their life for her safety.

Sebastian took a final look at his princess as his right hand reached over to the worn out pink ribbon that her kept in his uniform's left breast pocket. It was given to him by the princess when she was 3 years of age. The first time they have met when Sebastian was assigned as the princess's head knight.

The old knight reached out to tie a ponytail on the princess using the ribbon. He was clumsy at it. Obviously had never done so before. Never knew how but he tried anyway and ended up with a messy clutter of hair being tied up with the ribbon.

He looked fondly at the princess. "None of us have any ounce of regret to have been under your service princess. Remember that." he said as he turned away from the princess walking towards the entrance of the tent with Erica in tow.

"Princess, we need to go." The young knight said. Defeated, she nodded as the two of them discretely began to make their exit.

* * *

"She'll be safe, Sebas. Gai will be there to protect her." Erica muttered as she tried to look as regal as their princess always do. The old knight nodded at his second in command. Akari Gai was his best protégé. A skilled swordsman since he first picked up a sword and immensely loyal to the princess.

Judging from the commotion, the ruffians were closing in on the tent. The two of them need to keep those barbarians occupied, hoping that Gai was able to take the princess as far away from the site as possible so that there would be less chance of them getting caught.

As he parry away the swords and weapons being thrown in their direction, his mind wavered off to their princess. She was like a daughter to him.

He watched over her since she was a toddler until she grew up to be a fine woman. As a sword finally struck him in the chest, the only thought was, _"Stay alive, Princess Ahim."_

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! So I'm back with another Joe Ahim fic. I was truly inspired by MidnightRoseBud's Ceteri paribus and it's sequel so here you go anothe Gokaiger AU! Do leave comments, it'll make me extremely happy!_****_p.s: If any of you have any need to DM me about anything, you can contact me through my tweethandle, @rongdropop this is because is banned in my country so it is impossible for me to reply to any dms._****_p.p.s: to retro mania, if you're reading this... I am rather interested with your super sentai fic request so do contact me through my tweethandle if you're still interested._****_Love, Nana._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"Mou, Marvelous. Can't we just take a break for a second? My legs can't take all of this walking any longer." the blonde, Don 'Doc' Dogoier whined in hopes that their leader would finally let them settle down for camp.

The only female in the entourage rolled her eyes at his whining. It's classic Doc after all. Out of the four of them, he is the one with the lowest stamina, the lowest tolerance to pain and honestly a simple deadweight to the whole team.

"Honestly Doc, if it is up to me, I'll ditch you here in a heartbeat."

"Luka!" dissatisfied, Doc resulted to sulking to which the young woman that was cladded in yellow ignored.

The second in command that had been silent the whole time just shook his head at his fellow teammates' antics. Luka may sound harsh but it is commonly known that both her, and Marvelous considers Doc as an important member for their group.

After all, out of the 4 of them, Doc is the only one who can actually cook food that is actually edible and he is also the only one who is well-versed enough in recognizing and knowing the properties of the herbs and plants in the forest.

"Say something, Joe. Luka is bullying me and Marvelous would only listen if the suggestion comes from you." Realizing that Joe is his only saving grace, Doc instantly turned to him for help.

Joe turned towards the leader of the pack. As they exchanged looks, Marvelous sighed as he nodded. "Fine. We'll stop here for the day. Honestly Doc, you really need to build up your stamina. You're even losing to Luka."

"Hah? What's that supposed to mean Marvelous?" the one being mentioned spared no time to direct her sharpest glare to the captain.

Normal people usually would not notice the slight shiver of fear that was reflected in the captain's eye which he tried to brush away by saying, "Me and Joe will go ahead to collect some firewood and fresh-"

But before he could even finish his sentence, Luka cut him off. "Doc and Joe will go on ahead to collect some firewood and water. You, on the other hand is going to set up camp. Is. That. Clear?"

While Marvelous struggles to say something to retort, he looked over to Joe and Doc, pleading for some sort of assistance only to see that both of them were already gone. "Those traitors." Marvelous cursed under his breath.

"What was that?" Luka called.

"I said I'm on it woman." he said as he proceed to work. Grumbling all through the process whilst Luka tried to hide her smile as she watched from a distance.

* * *

"Princess-" Ahim glared at Gai which caused the male to grin sheepishly. "I mean, Ahim." He started again which gained an approved nod from the princess.

"Are you sure that you know what you are doing right now, prin- Ahim?" Gai asked as he watched the young woman curiously.

Ahim was picking up the small dark blue berries from the small shrubs. Plucking them one by one. "From what I have read, they are edible."

"Are you sure?" Gai asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"Ahim!"

"Well, if I got this wrong, and then they are indeed poisonous…. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there." her nonchalant answer made Gai face-palmed himself.

"I wouldn't recommend that if I were you." the pair was startled at the sudden quip of voice. Before Gai had the chance to unsheathe his sword, Ahim managed to stop him.

"But prin-"

"Stand down Gai." She whispered and reluctantly the male abide. Though his hand still rested on the hilt as he eyes the blonde stranger suspiciously.

Doc who was apparently oblivious to the whole scenario between the pair was all smiles as he came closer to Ahim's side. Though Gai was on high alert, Ahim relaxed as she felt zero malicious intent from the male. Especially seeing that he was busy analysing the shrub that Ahim had picked the poisonous berries from. If he meant to do them harm, he wouldn't have even dare to turn his back at them.

The pair stayed silent as Doc reached over to the smaller shrub and proceed to pick berries that were a lighter shade of blue that the first one that Ahim had picked and they were also smaller in size. "I believe this is the one that you were looking for?"

"I think so. The two of them look rather similar."

"That's because they are. They're basically the same species. It's just this one-" he motioned to the one in his hands "-is slightly riper than that one."

Ahim snapped her fingers as she finally remembered the exact passage about the berries. "Whilst the ripe ones are a natural source of vitamins, the unripe ones are deadly poisonous."

Doc nodded in acknowledgement. "Precisely."

"Thank you." Ahim said as she flashed a genuine smile which Doc nodded to. His eyes darted off between the young woman and the man beside her.

"Alright then, I better be off. I was supposed to be collecting firewood." he said and as he and Ahim exchanged smiles, Doc walked off to the opposite direction whilst Ahim and Gai were left to their own devices.

It wasn't long before they heard a very familiar scream. When they found Doc, the man was groaning in pain as he tries to cradle his right calf. Blood was oozing out of the two punctured points. _A snake bite_.

"Go." was all that she said as Gai instantly went to pursue the snake that was slithering away into the bushes. She didn't say anything else as she poured out the cold water from her water bottle onto the bite wound. After doing so, she began to ransack her rucksack looking for a small vial that was filled with _bombax ceiba_ paste.

Quietly she covered the bite wound with the said paste before pulling out a small cut of white cloth to wrap around the wound as well as keeping the paste in place. Just as she was finished, Gai was back with a dead snake in his hands. Ahim motioned for the creature to be placed next to her before she turned her attention to Doc whose lips was already pale.

"Gai, I need you to try to make him drink some water whilst I extract some venom."

While Ahim was concentrated with her task, Gai too was struggling as he tried to cradle a _very_ attractive young blonde male on his chest to help him to drink some water. "I still need to get back to my friends." Doc managed weakly. At that Ahim and Gai exchanged glances.

There was no way out of this one for them is it?

* * *

"What is taking him so long? He was supposed to collect firewood for god's sake. How in the world can that task even take him hours?" Luka grumbled.

Though Marvelous and Joe kept their silence, Luka's sentiments of worry resonated amongst the trio all the same.

_He couldn't have gotten lost has he?_

That is rather unlikely. Doc has always has a better sense of direction over the other three. The thought of him in harm due to the attacks from the creature of the forest make the trio pale.

Finally having enough of waiting, Luka quipped. "That's it-" but before she could even finish, the sound of the nearby bushes rustling signalling there was something or _someone_ making their way to camp. Maybe a bear or Doc- but the rustlings also indicated there were more than one person.

The trio shared a look before each of them reached for their respective weapons.

"Hey guys!" Doc's voice brought both relief and apprehension especially seeing that he was not alone.

No.

Their friend was being piggy-backed by a sturdy looking man that looked like he was completely at ease with having Doc on his back. What was more alarming was to see that he too had his own companion. A young woman who was probably Luka's age that was pulling a thin smile in an effort to ease some sort of tension that was brewing into the air.

Doc who was half-sleepy and half-delirious was the only one who was oblivious to the whole ordeal.

"Is dinner ready?"

* * *

**_A/N: So, here's the first chapter. What do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Do leave some comments. Until next time._****_Love, Nana._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"Ahh! Marvelous no! You can't just chuck them into the pot just like that!" Doc groaned in frustration whilst the latter rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"There's literally nothing wrong with what I am doing right now Doc!"

"Everything that you're doing right now is wrong! You're going to mess up the stew!"

"I am not!"

"I can literally smell the burnt smell from here!" Doc screamed as he tries to get up and work on their dinner himself but he was stopped by Ahim's hands that pushed his shoulders back.

"I told you. You're not allowed to move Don-san." Doc was about to retaliate but just the force in Ahim's eyes were enough for him to give up.

"Marvelous is going to destroy our dinner." he sighed.

At that moment Luka walked over to the steaming pot that Marvelous was hovering about. Without a word, she snatched the ladle from the man and took a sip.

It wasn't long before she spit everything out.

"What the- Marvelous! This thing is disgusting. Get your hands off our meal!" Luka shrieked as the male shrink away. Afraid that he'll get hit with ladle in her hands.

"Doc! Fix this! Or we'll starve for the rest of the night! Why did you even let Marvelous of all people to take over cooking duty? We all know he's glutton that have zero idea on how to even cook!"

"I never assign him anything. He took it upon himself to do it! Saying that he's starving and since nobody's doing it, he's going to do it himself!" Doc whined in response whilst trying to brush off the glare that Luka was directing at him. Instead, he choose to look at the only sensible person in the perimeter – Ahim. His eyes practically begging for the woman to help him out.

Noticing the stress signal that was thrown in her direction, she smiled knowingly as she raised her head up to look for Gai. The second that she does and they made eye contact with each other, she motioned towards the disaster of a 'stew'.

Noting what his princess was implying, the knight walked towards the direction on the pot. Without a word, he asked for the ladle from the still nagging Luka and without a second to waste, sipped onto the concoction. The obvious wince flashed in his face says it all.

"Can you save it?" Ahim asked. Gai was looking at the stew sceptically for a few moments before he answered, "It won't be impossible but I need a lot of fresh herbs to even make this edible."

"You're over exaggerating! It's not that bad!" Marvelous screamed in retort which made him receive a whack in the head by none other than Luka.

"What do you need?"

"Some rosemary, Chaga, Reishi, and if possible some edible mushrooms… on second thought… it'd be better if I go and get them myself."

"Nope, nope. You're needed here to fix and make sure this-" Luka motioned to the pot "won't get any worse."

"It's fine. I'll go and get the herbs instead, Gai." Ahim quipped. Knowing full well that she is the only one aside from Doc that actually have an inkling of idea to even look for the herbs and mushrooms that you know… won't kill them in the process. Luka, Marvelous and Doc just nodded but Gai was not going to allow his princess to go off on her own.

"You can't just go alone! I'll go with you." Ahim rolled her eyes in response. This knight of hers is being overprotective again. But even before she could respond, another voice quipped, "I'll go with her."

All 5 pair of eyes turned to the man in the blue jacket. Joe have not said a word since Ahim and Gai appeared so it was rather a surprise for everyone when he volunteered to go.

"Okay then, let's go." Ahim said with finality as she flashed a look at Gai that basically sealed the decision and he was not to argue anymore.

* * *

The two walked through the woods in complete silence as the princess was busy keeping her eyes open for the herbs. It was a dense forest and those herbs can easily be confused with the poisonous ones so she had to be fully focused.

Joe, who normally doesn't say a lot was rather comfortable with the silence. There was no need for them to try and start up an awkward conversation with each other.

If he was to be completely honest, he didn't trust the party of two. They came out of nowhere. Though he was grateful to the fact that if they hadn't been there, they would have lost Doc. Still, his experience have taught him to be vigilant and cautious with people. Especially people that he has no idea who they really are.

Since their arrival, it had been an unspoken agreement that they were to not ask each other about who they really are and what business each party have in the forest. In the short amount of time that the two party had met each other, they tried their very best to not interact with one another. Doc being the only exception. Unlike him, Marvelous, and Luka, Doc was a bit more trusting to Ahim and Gai.

Probably due to the fact that the two had basically saved his life and mostly due to the fact that Doc has always been the optimistic one in their group.

Joe eyed the young woman who was still occupied with picking mushrooms. Though he doubt that she would try to harm them with poisonous mushrooms, Joe would still prefer to have Doc examine them one more time. Just in case.

No matter how he look, he still cannot wrap his head around on why such a polished and proper looking young woman that is probably a rich young lady from the way she carries herself, happens to have any business in a forest. He notices the slight stain that looks particularly new on the sleeves of Ahim's gown. Speaking of gowns… though he had to admit the pastel pink, simple on piece dress does indeed suits her… what kind of people even wears a dress and get into a place like this?

"I believe you would not simply accept it if I were to tell you that Gai and I are just a pair of brother and sister that are just on our way to the closest city would you?" asked Ahim without taking her eyes of hands off her current task.

Joe was stunned. Well, he have to admit he was not being very discreet about staring but for her to be able to read him like that just from the corner of her eyes… is rather impressive… and slightly alarming. Considering that even though they've been together as a unit for years, Luka and Doc has yet been able to read him at all and Marvelous can only do so to a very minimal degree.

"No, I wouldn't. And the same goes for the others." He saw that Ahim just nodded. "But you already knew that."

With a grunt, she finally stood up with a bountiful picks of mushrooms and a smile on her face. "It's a preposterous story if I might say so myself. But, Gai insists on it. Regardless of how many times I've told him that nobody in their right mind would ever buy it."

"And you're telling me this because…"

"Because at least now we both won't have to hide behind the false pretence that neither of us believe in, mister merchant." Ahim finished with a knowing grin. One that brought a simple smirk from the male.

Joe remembered that when Marvelous first introduced themselves to Ahim and Gai as a couple of travelling merchants, he almost face-palmed himself at the blatant cover-up. The group can never pass as merchants. They have no steads, no goods in hand, and the fact that the first reaction they had when they first met was to draw their weapons – a merchant would probably just shiver on their feet. "Fair enough, miss Ahim."

"I'm glad we finally can be slightly civil to one another now, mister Joe. Now, I believe we have enough." Joe nodded and without a word, he moved closer to Ahim's side. Motioning for her to transfer some of her load onto him.

With a grateful smile, she did.

Whilst she was doing so, Joe can't help but catch the faint glint from her hair that was tied into a ponytail with a simple pink ribbon. Because he was taller than her, from his vantage point he was able to make clear of the silver locket that was wrapped under the ribbon. He also caught the emblem that was carved onto it. Slowly, the realisation sets in.

"Alright, let's go." yet he said nothing as he trailed after the woman back to their camp site.

* * *

Maybe Gai was a miracle worker. That was the single thought that was shared between Luka and Doc. The concoction that they have deemed unsalvageable thanks to Marvelous's antics was not edible. And it was delicious even. The stew was cleared off within seconds and Marvelous who is always easily won over with food had begun to be slightly friendlier towards the male.

Everything was rather tranquil and calm as everyone was scattered around the place. Ahim was next to Doc as she administer another new dose of antidote. Joe placed himself onto one of the branches of the tree that Doc and Ahim were under.

Luka was sitting next to Marvelous, resting her head comfortably on his right shoulder as the male was poking at the fire. Tossing new firewood as he sees the fire was dying out. Gai on the other hand was sitting opposite to the pair. Saying nothing as his eyes were glued to Ahim.

It wasn't until they all heard the loud rustling sound. Indicating there are multiple people are rushing in their direction that they immediately stood up and took a more defensive stance. It all happened a little too fast that it was almost blurry.

There were about 10 aggressors in the next second, Marvelous was cutting them down with his sword, his back against Luka who was finishing the attackers with her whip. Gai too was too busy parrying the attacks that were directing at him. Cursing the fact that he was trapped that he is unable to get to Ahim's side. But from the corner of his eyes, he saw that Joe who was wielding his double swords was efficiently parrying and slashing all of the men that was trying to get to Ahim and Doc.

The chaos ensued for a whole hour before everything died down as the group defeated all of the attackers. All of them survived the whole ordeal with only some minor scratches. Luka was cussing at the fact that there was a huge slit at her favourite jacket while Ahim went around to check on each and every single one of them with a bandage in her hands.

"Ah! Mou! What's the big deal with these idiots? They're dressed like bandits but their weapons are way too well-made! And their form shows that they're well-trained! No bandits have those type of perfect form while swinging a sword!"

"Maybe you two can enlighten us?" Marvelous quipped.

"What are you-" Gai was about to retaliate but the man in the red coat cut him off.

"Well, would you please clarify on why some of the elite soldiers of Shion who happens to be dressed as bandits… are out to get you Princess?"

Luka, Doc and Gai's jaw was about hit the ground at how casual Marvelous was using the title to refer to Ahim. Joe didn't look any different since he pieced the puzzle a whole lot earlier but Ahim who was trying to project her image of calm just looked at Marvelous stoically.

But Joe saw the flicker of horror and surprise that flashed in her eyes for a few seconds before she masked it away.

* * *

**_A/N: hello, I'm back with another short update! do leave some comments!_****_Love Nana _**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

"So, how long have you known?" Ahim asked calmly. But from the corner of his eyes, Joe can see that the princess was trying hard to maintain her regal pose. An effort to show that she was not intimidated by having her secret let out into the open.

Marvelous on the other hand was not even looking at the princess as he mull around the dead bodies, poking at them with the tip of his feet. Trying to make sure that all of them are indeed dead. "I had a hunch but when Joe told me about that-" he pointed to Ahim's messed up ponytail "-it sorta confirmed my suspicions."

Ahim's hands reached over to her ponytail, and her hand came into contact to the locket that apparently had gotten away from the wrapping of her pink ribbon. Immediately she pulled onto the ribbon, undoing her ponytail as well grabbing the locket.

There's no point of hiding it there anymore if it is obvious enough to be seen.

"So what now? You'll take me in as hostage and blackmail my country into giving you what you want?" she asked sarcastically with a frown still evident on her face. Gai on the other hand had soundlessly move to be next to his princess's side. His right hand resting firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"As intriguing as the idea might be princess, we're not that sort of crew. We may be hooligans as you might want to refer us as but we don't barter with people's lives just so we are clear." Luka piped up as she strode to Marvelous' side, her arms crossed over her chest. Her face clearly reflecting her distaste at the accusatory tone that was used by Ahim.

Marvelous reached over to grasp Luka's waist as he pulled her closer to him. His right arm softly patting her shoulders in an effort to quell her anger. "We did have a hand in saving your life princess. Maybe a simple gratitude would have suffice rather than accusing us of being lowlifes."

Stunned and mostly surprised of what she had done, Ahim was rendered speechless. "I'm- I'm sorry." was all that she said before taking a few steps backwards and dashed away from the scene.

Gai took a few seconds to recover and he directed a glare in Marvelous' direction before he too set forth to chase after her. "Princess!"

As the pair left the scene, silence engulfed the party of four. Luka was still grumbling as Marvelous tries to sooth her. Doc was muttering to himself of how wrong everything had turned out. Joe who had been leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and his eyes shut was the one who finally broke the silence. "That was a bit harsh Marvelous."

The man in the red coat simply shrugged. Joe let out a small sigh as he trudge away.

"Where's he going all of a sudden?" Luka asked to which neither Marvelous nor Doc provided an answer for.

* * *

"I'm fine Gai. I just need some time to recollect my thoughts." Ahim said dismissively to the knight who had been pestering her whether she was okay or not.

"But princess-"

"I was the one in the wrong Gai. Don't you dare tell me I wasn't at fault."

"Ahim."

"If I knew being sad is the easiest way to make you call my name casually like that, I should have been moping around from the very start." she said with a heartless chuckle.

Silence.

"Please Gai. I'm fine. Just leave me alone for a little while." Reluctantly the knight nodded before he left the princess on her own.

Hugging her knees, she rested her forehead onto them. Sighing. There was nothing else that she can even do at this point honestly. The rustling sound of the shrubs made her groaned. "Gai. I asked you to let me alone just now. Don't make me turn that into an order."

"Well, even if you did order me… since I don't work you, I don't think there is any need for me to abide." the response made Ahim jolted from her position to see that it wasn't her knight as she thought. Instead, it was the man that was cladded in a blue jacket.

Ahim instantly schooled her expressions and instead of a frown, a small smile was now decorating her face as she said. "I'm sorry I did not realize it was you just now Joe-san. But if you don't mind, I really need some time own my own right now."

Joe's eyes flickered at the sudden change. There was an evident frown on his face completely mirroring his distaste. But just as quickly, he schooled his expressions to the usual poker face. "You shouldn't take what Marvelous and Luka said to heart. Their tongue are sharper than most swords."

"Well, they we right. It was an injustice to all of you for me to come to my own conclusion when I have zero idea who you guys are. Especially when all of you literally saved my life."

Silence.

"Tell me Joe-san. Was what Marvelous said true?" Ahim asked. Her tone somber.

Joe did not need further explanation to understand what Ahim was referring to. "Yes. Those were Shion's soldiers. The elite team for assassination to be precise." Joe finished as he kept his watchful eyes onto the princess. It was only for a miniscule of second but Joe saw how her breath hitched when he confirmed the identity of the men.

"But why."

"You tell me princess."

Ahim looked at the man. Her eyes carefully analyzing him yet Joe didn't even flinch. Probably finally deciding it was for the best, she began "I was promised to the crown prince of Shion, Muzan. That was what had been agreed on between our 2 nations. The crown princess in exchange for ceasefire and protection from Shion."

"Promised." Joe snickered at the use of word. "You were sold and was used as a bargaining chip." He said as it was a matter of fact. Ahim glared at the man.

Displeased at how he phrased the whole thing.

"I was upholding my end of the agreement."

"Bargain you mean."

"It is a duty of mine. I don't expect you to understand that part of my life Joe-san."

"I am just saying things from how I perceive it princess. You were sold to the country and in turn, they sent assassins to kill you off. And from the looks of it, this was their second attempt."

"How did you-"

"I am rather observant princess. You looked rather taken aback when Marvelous told you that they were Shion's. And also I heard Gai muttered something along the lines of 'them again?' when we were being ambushed."

"But why…" then there was a sound of rustling coming from the right side.

"Well, something tells me that we'll be getting an answer for that soon enough."

"What do you-" but before she could even finish her sentence, Joe pulled her to lay flat on the earth floor, shushing her in the process as the rustling sound was getting closer.

It wasn't long before 2 men dressed in the same uniform as the assassins popped out of the shrubs. Fortunately it seems as if they didn't realize Ahim and Joe's presence. They two men were at a bush that was a few feet away from where Joe and Ahim were hiding. Relieving themselves apparently.

"Where's Fuji and his team? We haven't heard from them in a while now." the first man asked.

"Who knows. Either they are already out of the forest or they're all dead getting mauled by a bear." the second male said with a hearty laugh.

"You know, it is such a pity that we had to kill off the little princess. She was quite a looker."

"She did put up a good fight though. The old knight that she had with her was trouble. We just manage to fight him off because he was outnumbered." Joe notice at how Ahim blanched at the mention of the knight and the princess being killed. Joe was certain that the princess the male were talking about was a decoy due to the fact that the real one is basically sitting next to him right now.

"I still don't get it why our crown prince gave the kill order though. I thought the princess was to be his bride."

"You idiot. Didn't you hear? Having the princess eliminated and blaming it onto the Famille not adhering to their part of the bargain enables us to start a war with them."

"I thought the Famille and Shion had agreed on a ceasefire?"

"We did. But as Prince Muzan would put it; what's the point of a ceasefire when we can just conquer the whole nation?"

"We have one hell of a crown prince."

"You tell me." he finished with another laugh. "Come on, let's go back to the others and get out of here. We accomplished our mission already."

And soon enough, the two walked away to the direction that they came from.

Joe peered over to Ahim who was trembling. Her nails digging hard into her hands, blood oozing from the small crescent holes. Her face completely pale as she continues to bite on her lower lip and he was sure her lips too was bleeding.

A long moment of silence transpired between the pair. Ahim was left on her own to delve in her own thoughts while Joe simply sat there. Not uttering a single word. Giving Ahim the space and time that she needed.

It was when she finally raise her head up that Joe finally looked at her. Her eyes had changed. It was as if a fire was lit within her. Instinctively, Joe grinned in pleasure. Things are about to get more exciting from now on.

"Joe-san. From my personal observation, the 4 of you are not some travelling merchants."

A nod.

"Is it safe for me to assume that you people are hired help of a sort?"

Joe smirked. "Of a sort." was his simple answer. Ahim grinned meekly. At least that is one thing that she was able to confirm and that itself is helping her plan formulation.

"Would you accept a request?" she asked.

"For the right price."

* * *

Gai was still pacing around the campsite taking no pause as he paces from one end to the other. Doc was simply watching from the side. Unable, or precisely having no idea on what to say. Marvelous and Luka on the other hand were huddled on the other side, trying to scavenge some weapons from the assassins.

"Stop pacing will you? You're making my head ache." Luka groaned in annoyance. Gai shot her a glare in which she brushed off.

"Where's Joe? We should get out of here soon enough. It's not safe to be hanging around here and the dead bodies being our companions here is not something that I am comfortable with." Luka voiced out loud.

"Here." Instantly all of them looked over to see Joe and Ahim who trailed after him. Marvelous grinned at the sight of Ahim.

"So, what now princess?" he asked.

"Name your price."

Marvelous chuckled. "Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

**_A/N: Whew, that took a while but here you are, a new fresh chapter out of the oven! Hope you enjoyed it and do leave comments to so I'd know if you guys like how the story is progressing. See you with another new chapter soon!_****_Love,_****_Nana._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

"Here." Luka said as she tossed Ahim a full set of clothing.

"I got them at the last town we were in. Thought it looked nice at first. Turns out they're just not my color after all."

Ahim stared at the pieces of clothing in her hands. A long, black trousers, a pink t-shirt with horizontal white stripes, and a very cozy-looking pastel pink jacket.

Without another word, Ahim went to the nearby bush to change whilst Luka kept watch. As she got out of her dress, her head mulling over the words. It was when she got herself into the trousers and feeling rather pleased that they fit her perfectly that she finally decided to go for it.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Luka who was completely put off-guard by the sudden apology stared at the other woman incredulously.

"For what I had said before. I've offended you and it was certainly wrong for me to do that considering you did save my life."

She paused for a bit as she slid into the t-shirt. Receiving no response from Luka, Ahim decided to continue.

"Everything I say would definitely sound like an excuse right now but I know if I were in your position, I would have been angered by the sudden accusation too."

Still, Luka didn't say a word in response.

Acknowledging her silence, Ahim quickly put on the jacket and got out of the bush. Luka simply looked at her before saying, "It suits you."

Startled by the sudden praise, Ahim looked at Luka who had a small smile on her face. In that moment Ahim understood. She was some-what forgiven.

"Come on. We kept the boys waiting long enough. Marvelous is not known for his patience and I hate to listen to another round of his nagging." Luka said as she proceed to walk away. Ahim simply stared at her for a few moments before a small smile graced her lips and without another word, she caught up to Luka. Contented enough not to engage in a conversation as they walk side by side in silence.

* * *

Joe, Marvelous, Gai and Doc simply stared at the pair as they walked side by side into the clearing. Despite neither of them said a word, the male in red and the male in blue simply exchanged a look and a smile of approval were carved onto their face.

The air of discomfort and hostility that they left with initially had now transpired. The two women are nowhere of being best friends but at least it looks like they'll be able to tolerate each other's presence and that is good enough for now.

"All right, let's get a move on. Ikigai is almost 4 days by foot. We don't have much time to waste."

Everyone nodded as they began to start their journey with Marvelous and Luka leading the group through the forest, Gai with Doc who is still immobile on to walk on his own carried on his back with finally Joe and Ahim guarding the rear.

Gai had wanted to argue the second he saw the arrangement but he decided against it as he himself is unable to protect the princess with his current condition (aka carrying Doc on his back), and even though having Ahim walking in front of him might ease him a lot more, there was no way he would ever allow her to be spent more time walking next to Marvelous. From what he can gather, Luka is the sole person that can control the male. And also maybe, just maybe Joe is not too bad of a company.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Gai was pulled out from his own head from the sudden question from the man on his back.

"Sure."

"Why Ikigai? How confident are you that they would lend a hand in this… trouble?" Doc asked.

Gai smiled a little at the thought of the quaint little country that sat just south of Shion. He haven't seen those people for quite a while now and some parts of him dearly misses some of them.

"Ikigai has been a close acquaintance of Famille for years now and in much recent years, the bond had been strengthened even more. By marriage."

"So you're saying that…"

"One of the princess of Famille wed the ruler of Ikigai. Technically, one of my Princess' half-siblings."

"How many half-siblings she has anyway?"

"About 5."

"That was surprisingly not as many as I thought it would be."

"My father only took in one single concubine after he married the queen." Ahim's voice startled the rest of the group. But nobody said a word as the princess continues.

"The queen, my mother bore him a princess and two princes. While the first concubine, Mother Lise bore him a princess and a prince."

"Sounds like a quaint and simple little family." Luka piped up.

"Yeah, except the fact that they are all royalty. Nothing simple about that." Ahim smiled at the snide comment from Marvelous.

"True. Because all of the children are part of the royal family… nothing is ever simple in our life. We have duties, to make alliances, going through multiple lessons as royalties, to having to deal with different factions trying to push one child over the other to be the official heir… and the list just goes on. But… growing up… I can't imagine any family to be as happy as ours."

"What changed?" a single question from Joe erased the small smile that was etched on Ahim's face.

Somber, she answered. "They left us. One by one. First it was Mother Lise, due to childbirth, then my mother followed afterwards, the same cause. Father fell ill a year after and the next thing we know… my younger brother who was just shy of 13 was named as the ruler. Things simply went south from then on. My older sister was married off to Ikigai for the sake of alliance whilst my other two younger brothers were simply too young to even understand a thing. One is 5 whilst the youngest if only 3. I had been raising and looking after them on my own after my sister left but the next thing I know… I'm already here."

"That's tough princess. You'd think with all those wealth, a person like you would live your life with zero worries." said Luka.

"Everything comes with a price."Ahim finished and nobody said a word as they continued their journey in silence. Joe on the other hand can't help but to steal glances at the princess every now and then.

* * *

The group had just settled up camp for the night as everyone was simply working on their assigned task without a word and Ahim was lost in her own world as she set to collect some firewood.

Mother… Father… Mother Lise… Eren… Levi… Rui… it's been a while since Ahim even reminisce about her family members especially about those who had left her for good. Whenever any other royal family came to visit, Ahim was often told that their family was weird in a lot of different ways. Her father only having 2 consorts was an abnormality already but the fact that the consorts gets along very well and even the children are very close to one another simply puzzled certain delegations.

But Ahim never once took cared about the mocking words that transpired amongst the people.

To her, her family was the most dear to her. The happiest and the most loving. Queen Clara might be her birth mother but Consort Lise was Ahim's mother too. The two consorts loved one another like sisters and they gave love and care to all of the children, regardless the ones that they gave birth to or not, the same.

Her little brothers, Eren just 13 of age that was crowned when he was too young. And Levi and Rui… both are too young to even know what is going on. Imagining those three being left alone having to fend for their own self made her heart ache.

A part of her simple wanted to rush back home, to be by her little brothers' side. But the better part of her know that this plan of hers needs to be executed if she ever wants a safe and better future for her brothers. This is the only way.

"Just hang on for a little while… Eren… Levi… Rui…" her goal for now is to get to Ikigai, get her sister's help and somehow, anyhow… try to win the war that Shion is waging on. Ahim of all people knew that at the moment, at the current state she is in – untrained and knows next to nothing on how to fight, she is being a dead weight to everyone.

Things would have to change from now on. Ahim who was too wrapped up in her head formulating a plan and picking up firewood, was oblivious to Joe who was observing her from afar.

* * *

The group have been travelling and trekking through the woods for more than two days now and Luka can't help but notice how exhausted the princess looks. When she voiced out the matter to Marvelous however, his response was simply. "She's a princess who's not used to all of these travels. It's pretty much nothing to fuss about. Just let her be."

But something still bugs Luka. Because Ahim looked as if she had never slept a wink rather than something who's been exhausted due to the travel. Her knight had been fussing over her every once in a while but Luka was never close enough to actually listen to what they were saying to each other.

It might be easier if she were to ask the person involved but that is impossible. Luka would not allow her to be seen as the nosy one. So, she went to the person that she knows will give her the answer that she needs. Joe.

"She had been training her sword skills in the dead of the night." Luka's eyes bulged open at the information.

"What?! How did you even know this?"

"Unlike the rest of you, I'm a light sleeper." Joe's answer made Luka huffed in annoyance.

"And you didn't even think to share this knowledge with the rest of us?"

"The princess looks like she doesn't want to let the rest knows about this so I choose to honour her wish."

Luka eyed Joe in disbelief. "Since when you are that considerate Joe Gibken?" Joe simply shrugged as an answer while Luka rolled her eyes at his choice to not explain further. And since she knows Joe for too long now, she got the hint that it was indeed the end of the discussion.

Joe simply eyed over Luka who was deep in thought. He pulled a small smirk. As expected of Luka. It was easy to sway her over.

Even if she refuses to admit it, behind that smug face, lies a soft heart that is super easy to be persuaded.

For now, at least this is the only thing he can do to help the princess.

* * *

**_A/N: and yes! I'm not dead guys! I'm back! Just a reminder that my updates are super irregular and sorry for those who had been waiting! Enjoy and leave comments!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

"You missed one."

"On your right!"

"Focus!"

"Don't just rely on things you can see with your eyes. Try to rely a little bit of your other senses!"

Gai, Don, Joe and Marvelous simply watched from the sidelines as Luka was barking orders and instructions to Ahim who was busy parrying the small pebbles that were aimed in her direction.

With Don's help, they were able to install a simple mechanism that will release small pebbles in Ahim's directions. These mechanisms were installed and hidden in multiple parts of the clearance.

This was part of Luka's training. Training Ahim's senses. Luka is a melee fighter. She doesn't have the strength to deliver harsh blows like the boys do but her sharp senses and wit is what keeps her to be a formidable opponent in battle.

Thus why she is training Ahim to be a whole lot better to detecting blows and recognizing where it came from so that it will abstain Ahim from being caught off-guard.

Ahim had been faring pretty well with this training but there were times when she too was hit by the pebbles that made her wince and Gai was so ready to step in and stop the training. But Luka's menacing glare was enough to hold him off from dashing forward.

"If you keep dashing in to help her at all times then there's literally no point in this training. She wanted to be stronger on her own terms. Having you, meddling in will only slow down her progress. Either keep still or I'd tie those hands and foot myself."

Luka's tone was casual but it was evident that she meant every single thing that she had said.

Although every single in his body screams the command to protect his charge, but his conscious knew better. So, he simply bite his tongue and stayed in his corner.

Luka nodded in acknowledgement before she turned back in Ahim's direction, barking instructions and advices.

Meanwhile, Joe and Marvelous were leaning against one of the surrounding trees, monitoring the training as well as keeping guard in case there would be other interferences (in no way they would be surprised with an attack like the last one).

"So… you coerced Luka to help huh." Marvelous said.

"Maybe." was Joe's short answer.

"You seem to be quite invested with the princess Joe."

"It's part of the job."

Marvelous snickered at the answer. "The job huh. Well, the payment will be bountiful, I have to admit. But something tells me that this is more than the payment."

Joe said nothing in response.

"I won't say anything." Marvelous paused as he stared Joe in the eye.

"Just remember, this is a job Joe. And she's a princess."

Joe said nothing in return as his eyes went to focus back on the two girls. The one in that has her ponytail in a pink ribbon in particular.

* * *

"I think that is enough for today." said Luka as she motioned Don to shut the mechanic down.

"I… want to… keep going." Ahim said, panting, her body drenched in both sweat and exhaustion.

Luka simply looked at the princess from the bottom up.

Sighing, she said "Your body is obviously exhausted princess. You can't go any further than this."

Ahim steadied her breathing as she forced her body to stand up straight, like how she was trained since she was child – how to appear strong and dignified.

"Just give me at least 30 more minutes on this." Ahim finished, maintaining the eye contact with Luka, showing that that she was not going to budge.

The two were on the standoff for a while before Luka sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Just 10 more minutes." Luka decided and before Ahim can even argue, Luka immediately said "That is final princess." showing there is no way she can bargain her way through it.

Realizing her defeat, Ahim nodded.

"Joe! Get your ass over here!" Luka hollered.

If Joe was confused as to why he was called over, he didn't show it. Nevertheless, he came up next to Luka, only quirking his right eyebrow to question the woman.

"Today me and Marvelous are in charge to look for food. I need Gai and Doc to start on the fire. Which means… you'll be in charge of monitoring the princess's additional 10 minutes practice." Luka said.

"I really don't think I need Joe-san to monitor me for this Luka-san." Ahim quipped.

"Nuh-uh, if you are left to your own device, heavens know that you won't know when to actually stop. I'm not risking you biting off more than you chew." Luka objected.

"Besides…" Luka drawled "I need him to be your sparring partner for today." Luka finished as she pointed to Joe.

"Sparring partner?" Ahim asked in confusion. "You said before that it was too early for me."

Luka huffed. "Well, you have to start eventually. Marvelous is an idiot who has never heard of restrain."

"Hey!" cried Marvelous to which Luka ignored.

"Doc is out of commission for now and my style of fighting doesn't involve much hand to hand combat so I'm not the best teacher." she paused. "But Joe here, is a master swordsmen. He taught both me and Doc on how to master swordplay when we first started. He knows how to control his strength and he can give you very valuable pointers. So… I'll leave you two to it."

Luka leave no room for any argument from any of the involved individuals as she all but dragged Marvelous away by the collar as the latter was cussing out words to make her let go.

Ahim simply stared at the ground, not exactly know what to do while Joe himself was caught off guard by the sudden stray of events could only gape in disbelief. A few moments passed with both stood frozen before Ahim eventually cleared her throat.

The low sound snapped Joe out of his reverie, forcing him to look forward at the princess who was waiting from some sort of instruction from him. Luka was about to pay for this. Her schemes are not that subtle anyway.

"Alright, what I need you to do first to come at me." Joe started as he unsheathed his sword.

"I'm sorry?"

"Just as I said. I need to see your stance and grip. Only then can I teach you further."

"I see." Ahim said as she fixed her stance. And without sparing any thought, she dashed towards Joe before delivering the strongest blow she can muster, knowing full well that Joe can deflect the attack easily.

CLANG!

Even with the strong impact from having her swing being blocked off, Ahim kept her stance. Joe was silently impressed.

"What you need to do is to focus more on the trajectory of your swing rather than focusing too much on strength."

"Noted."

* * *

The two went on and on for a few more minutes after that, Ahim delivering blow after blow while Joe deflected those blows and gave advices to Ahim to which she fixed almost immediately.

It was when Ahim was already out of breath that Joe finally concluded their session.

"That is enough for today." Joe said. Ahim was ready to argue but before she could, Joe immediately said "Pushing more than this and you'd exhaust yourself until the point you can't move your muscle anymore tomorrow."

Acknowledging that it is time for her to stop, Ahim nodded. Her body was aching and unlike Luka, Joe seems rather adamant so there was no way she can ever persuade him to her demands. The princess finally sheathed her sword before nodding to Joe. Indicating that they can walk towards the campsite now.

The two were slowly walking, side by side when Joe said. "Why do you feel the need to master this princess?"

Ahim kept her gaze straight as she said. "When you have witnessed too much people you care about put their life on the line for you and then to see those life being ripped out of their body, to have their blood on your hands… I guess there's nothing wrong with wanting to be able to protect yourself don't you think?"

She said all of that so nonchalantly that Joe was taken aback of how casual her tone was. But the look on her face when she said all that was enough to depict the devastation and remorse that she felt.

"You can't keep blaming yourself like that."

"Even so, I'm not willing to have more people to lose their life under the pretext of 'protecting me'. It's time I learn how to protect myself and be strong enough to protect those that I care about."

Ahim looked at Joe as she flashed a painful smile. "I can't be the helpless princess forever you know."

Joe simply mused at how this princess here never fails to amuse him as he gets to know her day by day. She is a full-pledged royal no doubt.

From her poise and the way she carries herself, one can really tell that she has indeed received intense etiquette training since she was a young child.

But what was surprising was the intense love and care that she have towards her loved ones. Joe didn't miss the fond expression she has whenever she talks about her deceased parents or how the tone in her voice changed into a longing tone whenever she talks about her siblings. Sometimes, whenever she talks about Sebas and her guards that had been with his since she was a child, Joe saw that face that was on the verge of tears but then is instantly masked with the face of indifference.

The princess may thought she was unreadable since she is able to slip on her regal face whenever she wants to. But almost nothing escapes Joe's sight. It was clear as day that the princess blames herself for the lives that was lost.

"Joe-san?" Ahim's voice snapped Joe out of his trance. And there were two things that he realized.

1\. Ahim's clear brown orbs were staring right at him, confusion and surprise clearly reflected in her eyes.

And

2\. God knows how… his right hand is stationed on top of Ahim's head, softly patting the princess' head.

When he finally come around, he immediately retracted his hand. "I- uh- we should get going. Luka's going to nag our ears off." was what Joe stammered out as he went ahead.

Ahim who was just as surprised, slowly touched her head. The warmth from Joe's hand was still there. Slowly, she chuckled.

It was warm. And comforting.

* * *

**_A/N: OMG it's been a looooooonnggggg time since I have last updated! I'm sorry! I was busy with my online classes, my research paper and catching up with my TBR pile. This fic is moving at a slow pace if I can say so myself but for the future chapters, I'll try to pick up the pace. Comments lots!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

"We're out of supplies. We have to get into the nearest town and re-stock." Luka said to the group after they had just finished their dinner.

Marvelous took out a map and studied it for a while before he finally spoke. "The nearest town is about 30 minutes by foot. We'll move by daybreak tomorrow." He looked over to Joe and Luka for which they replied to his unspoken question with a brief nod.

"Alright. I'll take the first watch. The rest… can just do whatever you want." Marvelous said as he climbed onto one of the trees, before finally resting on one of the bigger branches.

"I still don't get his logic of keeping watch from the trees." Luka sighed.

"Because if we are ambushed yet again, having me literally flying into action to save the day just looks cool!" Marvelous hollered from the trees whilst Luka simply rolled her eyes at the idiocrasy of the man's answer.

"Come on Princess. We can start off our training session now." Luka said as she stride over the bushes, beckoning Ahim to follow. The princess simply nodded as she makes sure that Don's bandages were tight enough to make sure that the medicine would be able to work to its' full potential. After being fully certain that it was tight as it should be, she flashed a smile to the sleepy Don and looked at Gai who was frowning in distress and concern etched on his face.

"I'll be fine. Rest up." was all she said before she trailed after Luka.

They were at it for 2 hours before Luka finally called it quits. "Alright princess, I think that should be all for today. Take a short break while I go and get Joe for your next lesson."

Ahim nodded a little whilst trying to catch a breath but before Luka was able to take off, she was stopped by Ahim's sudden statement. "Luka-san, you can simply call me Ahim. There's no need for you to call me with the title."

Luka simply stared at the young woman for a few moments before she said. "I guess it is weird and conspicuous for me to keep calling you 'princess'. All right, I'll drop it while we're in town."

"No… um… I mean you can just drop calling me that."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just felt it kinda makes our relationship sounds too cold?"

Crossing her arms as she tilted her head to one side. "Tell me princess, what kind of relationship do we have? As far as I am concerned, you are an employer and I'm just your hired help."

Ahim exerted much force to make sure her facial expression remained neutral but she can't help to wince a little as the statement did sting a bit. After regaining her composure, Ahim carved out a small smile as she replied. "You're right. I'm sorry if I was out of line Miss Luka."

Luka nodded as she turned around once again and started walking towards the campsite. Halfway through, a voice from behind one of the trees surprised her from her train of thoughts. "A bit harsh Luka?"

"God damn it Joe! Stop popping up from thin air like that!" she said with a murderous glare.

"That never bothered you before."

"Shut it. How much did you hear?" Luka asked to which Joe choose to maintain his silence.

The women sighed in response. "I'm guessing, everything then?"

Joe who had his back and his left leg leaning over a tree with his arms crossed the whole time finally pushed his body forward using his left leg as he faced Luka. "You know, you can't keep blaming yourself over what happened in the past."

Luka frowned in response. "This is a job. She's a paying customer. Those are the only things that are worth to be kept in mind."

Joe shrugged. "Alright then." was all that he said as he head towards the clearing, being fully aware of the stabbing glare that was directed in his direction by Luka.

Luka clicked her tongue as she watched Joe slowly making his way to Ahim. "Urgh. I hate it when he does that."

* * *

"Why the sudden request princess?" Joe asked as they were done with the training session.

Ahim simply carved a pained smile. "You heard everything I presume?"

"More or less."

Joe's ambiguous answer made Ahim shook her head in disbelief. She said nothing for a few short moments as she walked over to a tree stump and sat down.

"I just miss being called by my given name rather than being referred to by my title."

The answer made Joe flashed and incredulous look. "You have Don who calls you that with no restrictions princess. And then there's your knight."

Ahim nodded slowly. "True. But it's… different." Joe was utterly confused but he didn't voice it out loud and kept his peace, giving both time and space for Ahim herself to explain things at her own pace.

"She… reminds me of my sister a little."

The answer made Joe quirked his eyebrow, questioning. Ahim have talked a little about her older sister in the past and from what Joe was able to derive was that her older sister sounds like a person with a gentle temperament. Luka was… not really known as such.

As if she could actually heard Joe's thoughts, she let out a little chuckle.

"Luka-san might have a shorter temper than my sister. But, she reminds me of her all the same. The way she looks after the people who she cares about and how defensive she is when it comes to your crew."

Joe have to admit that those things that Ahim had said about Luka's character was indeed true and a part of him was a bit impressed that she was able to deduce Luka's character as fast as Ahim did. Given the short time they have spent with each other.

"And I guess I just want to get closer with her so I was sort of hoping that if she were to call me with my given name, we may be able to close the distance between us a little bit."

Joe slowly nodded to himself and said. "Luka just need some time."

"I know."

"Don't be so disheartened. She's by far, the easiest nut to crack." Joe said with a smirk.

"I seriously doubt that, Joe-san."

"No. She is the easiest. You shouldn't have counted Doc." Joe said with a shrug.

The response only widens Ahim's smile. "And may I know who's the toughest one to crack?" she asked.

"Who knows." was Joe's short answer and although a part of Ahim wanted to push further, she decided against it. It was neither the place nor the time for it. So the conversation ended there, with both of them being fully content with the comfortable silence that shrouded their midst.

* * *

"We'll split into teams of three. Can't exactly be going around everywhere inside the town with all six of us stuck to each other like glue. One team will go into town while the other team will remain here and guard the rest of our things." Marvelous said.

But before he could even start on who that will be those going into town, Luka interjected him. "I'm going hands down. And I'm taking the princess and Joe with me." Her tone was final as if challenging anyone to question or deny her.

The only one foolish enough to go against her demand was Marvelous who was very unhappy over the fact that he had to stay. "Who are you to make this decision? I'm the captain of this ship remember?" his response was met with an eye roll from Luka.

"We all know who actually run things around here so sit down." With a simple glare, it was enough to make Marvelous back down but he was certainly not happy with that decision and he showed it well enough.

"We all know that with Doc not fully capable of walking on his own, I'm the best one that actually knows what we actually need and I'm not easily sidetracked by some stupid things unlike someone." Luka said as she looked at Marvelous. "I need an extra sets of hands to carry things around and Joe is my best option and as for the princess…"

Ahim only waited as the woman analyzed her from the bottom up trying to find the right word to be made as an excuse for her. "I guess better her than the knight." Luka huffed.

"Hey-"

"Oh shut it down. We don't have the time for this. Your precious princess will be back in one piece if that's what you are worried about." Luka said as she headed to the direction of the town.

"Come on lazy butts, the faster we get into town and get the things we need, the faster we can get out and start moving again."

Flashing a reassuring smile to Gai, Ahim nodded at Joe as the two of them trailed after Luka into town.

* * *

"And… I'm pretty sure that's everything." said Luka as she paid the merchant for the pile of fruits that was handed to Joe to carry.

Currently, both Joe and Ahim got their hands full for holding all of the items that had been purchased while Luka was simply dilly-dallying around, both of her arms free from any burden. "Hey Luka? Maybe a little help here?"

"I can't believe you Joe. You can't possibly expect someone as feeble as me to carry all of those heavy things?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Saying that you are feeble is the same as saying being mauled by a bear feels like being tickled by a cat. It makes no sense."

Luka ignored the sarcasm of course as she bounced off to the next vendor that was selling some accessories. Ahim who had been observing quietly from the side only chuckled at the banter between the two.

She had come to realize that although Joe was not the most talkative out of the four, he does have moments where his wits and sarcasm comes through and she was able to see a different side of the Joe that she had first encountered. Ahim likes to think that the change may be a sign that Joe was warming up to her and him being less wary towards her. It is wistful thinking on her part, she knows.

Whilst Ahim was lost in her own thoughts, Joe on the other hand was observing the princess from the corner of his eyes. Unknowingly, a small smile escaped his restraints as he was particularly amused at how much Ahim was scrunching her face.

Meanwhile, Luka who was watching everything from the sidelines was feeling rather conflicted. A part of her really approves of whatever it was that was happening between the lost princess and the swordsman but the other logical part of her brain is genuinely concerned. For both of them.

It was the sudden cry for help that eventually pulled all three out of their own heads as they immediately notice that the cry came from a woman that was dressed in a simple pale pink yukata, looking panicked and she was cradling another woman that was dressed in a yellow yukata.

Because of how close they are, Joe and Luka was not able to stop Ahim who immediately dashed to the two women's side.

"That idiot." Luka cursed as she and Joe trailed after Ahim.

* * *

A/N: And here is the latest chapter I'm so sorry it took forever! I'll try to finish the next chapter as fast as I can! Comments and criticism are very much welcomed!


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

When they finally got to her, Ahim was already examining the young woman in yellow while the other women watch with concern. "Her water just broke. The baby's coming." Those words were enough to alarm anyone but Luka regained her composure quick.

"What do you think you're doing? A crowd is forming and we don't need that jerk of a prince to receive word that you are still alive! I told you that you need to keep a low profile!" she hissed.

"Do you have a place where we can go?" Ahim ignored Luka instead, she focused on the pregnant woman's companion.

Thankfully, the woman in pink was able to snap out of her panicked state and regained her composure as she answered. "We own a lodging house not too far away from here."

The princess nodded at the response and she looked at Joe and although the man shook his head in disbelief, he eventually lowered his body and passed the groceries to Ahim who readily accepts it.

"Oi! Little missy!" Luka hissed as she realized that her words had been ignored. "Ahim!" she hissed once again to try and grab her attention. "You're sticking out like a sore thumb here! The whole thing is going to be jeopardized!"

The response Luka got was a bit of a surprise. The fact that the little princess was actually glaring at her with much force. As if she was annoyed with her. "Then if you are so worried about that, lend us a hand so that we can get out of here faster!" and if the glare was not enough, hearing Ahim snapping at her in anger only added more to the shock.

Astounded, she helped Ahim with the rest of the things as they all followed after Joe who had picked up the pregnant woman bridal-style effortlessly and was following the other woman to the said lodging house.

"Just so you know, I do not support all of this one bit!" Luka groaned to which Ahim paid no heed too which only frustrates Luka even more.

* * *

They eventually arrived at the lodging house and entered a spacious room where a futon was laid out in the center of the room. Ahim dropped all of the things in her hands at the door and she went straight to the pregnant woman who Joe has slowly laid on the futon.

The woman was groaning in pain and it was beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"She wasn't expected to give birth this early! The midwife is out of town and so is her husband!" her companion said as she looked over with much concern as Ahim inspected the woman's opening.

"I can almost see the crown. There's no more time to wait around. She needs to deliver now! Urm…"

"Sakura. Nishihori Sakura."

"Sakura-san. I need a bowl of cold water, scissors or a knife, some alcohol,towels and some clean cloths." the woman in the pink yukata, Sakura nodded in response and without another word, she was gone to go and fetch the items that Ahim had listed.

"Joe-san, I think you need to go and help Sakura-san. I doubt that she'll be able to carry all of the things that I have asked in one trip and I really need them right away."Ahim said as she fixed her ponytail into a high bun and folded her long sleeves to her elbow and from the corner of her eye she can see that Joe had nodded slightly and headed to where Sakura went.

Luka was still monitoring everything in disbelief. "You can't be serious right now."

"Either you help me or you can just stand there Luka-san." Ahim said stoically as she offered her left hand to the woman and she winced a little, despite the severe pain of having the offered hand being squeezed to a pulp. But Ahim said nothing else as she maintained the comforting smile on her face and tried to brush off the stray hair out of the woman's eyes.

"Can I know your name?" she asked softly.

"Nat- Natsuki."

"Natsuki-san. I need you to take a deep breath through your nose and let them out slowly through your mouth. Can you do that?" Natsuki nodded with much effort.

It was then that Sakura and Joe burst into the room with the things that Ahim had requested earlier. She only motioned for the items to be deposited close to her. "Joe-san, I really think Natsuki-san would be more comfortable if you are not here to witness this." Joe didn't need to be told that twice as he got out of there within seconds.

"I'm still against this. But, what do you need me to do?" said Luka who gently pried Ahim's hand out of Natsuki's death grip as she shooed the princess away.

Ahim made out a small smile as she took her place and helped Natsuki to prop her legs up. "Just help me monitor Natsuki-san's condition. Help her with the pace of breathing, try to talk to her so that she can maintain her consciousness." Ahim said as she laid out the cloth layer by layer to make sure the blood won't stain the floor. She also cut out a few small pieces from the cloth and handed them to Luka.

"Use one of it to dab her forehead with the cold water. Use the other one for her to bite on so that she won't bite off her tongue."

The last part totally caught Luka off-guard. "Wait, what? Bite off her what?!" but Ahim had no time to explain as there was still much to do. From sterilising the scissors with the alcohol as well as checking at the cervix opening every few minutes.

"The delivery is taking shorter time than I originally thought." Ahim muttered to herself. As she positioned herself at the receiving end, she gently told Natsuki.

"Natsuki-san, listen to what I said okay? I need you to take a deep breath, let it out, and whenever you are ready, I need you to push with everything you got. Okay?"

The reply that she got from Natsuki was only a muffled grunt but that itself was enough. Ahim exchanged a look with Luka and after receiving the signal that they were ready, Ahim softly guided the young mother.

"That's good, deep breaths. And push."

Luka was starting to lose strength in her hands from how strong Natsuki was gripping onto it but she only swallowed the pain down as she kept wetting the small cloth and dabbed on Natsuki's forehead whilst whispering words of encouragement and comforts to her.

It was then the door suddenly busted open revealing 4 unfamiliar men that looked like they were out of breaths. All of them were gasping and panting for air for the first few seconds before they fully processed the scene in front of them. It was after they have the full grasp of the situation that they shrieked out loud.

But those shrieks were instantly silenced by Ahim's death glare. "If you are not gonna be of any help, Get. Out." Her tone was icy, signalling her annoyance. It was then that Sakura popped up, knocking all 4 of the men on their head. Sakura must have been the one that went to call for these men. Ahim and Luka didn't even realise that she was gone.

"You 3, out. Masumi, go to your wife." Sakura directed and when Masumi entered, Sakura proceed to close the door.

Luka eventually moved to Ahim's side as Masumi took over the position. His eyes were filled with panic, terror and there was also a hint of tender love towards his wife who was obviously struggling and in immense pain. There were also moments where he would whisper encouragements and some other words that are privy to them both.

On the other end, Ahim and Luka had their hands full, the baby's head was already out and Ahim was slowly and gently pulling the rest of the baby's body out. When the baby is fully out, she told Luka. "Take the scissors and cut off the umbilical cord." Luka tried her best to steady her hands and eventually snipped the cord successfully. Whilst Ahim tried her best to wipe the blood off the little being and wrapping the baby that had been wailing all this while in the clean cloths.

Cradling the little bundle, she moved closer to where Masumi was sitting. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." Ahim said as she handed the baby to the new father.

"Natsuki." Masumi said with tears filling his eyes. His wife, simply nodded. Too tired to speak now but anyone can simply see how she was glowing.

Ahim then went back to her station and after checking that there was no perineal tears, she signalled to Luka who had finished cleaning up the blood as much as she could.

Slowly, the two rose and walked to the door. When they slide the door open, 4 anxious face was already there waiting.

"Both the mother and the baby is fine." was all that Ahim said as she and Luka gave way for the excited bunch to come inside of the room and dashed to Natsuki and Masumi's side. Wearily, she and Luka got out, slide the door closed and dropped down to their knees at a nearly pillar that was facing the backyard.

"That. Was. Exhausting." Said Luka.

"I know." Ahim said with a sigh.

"Let's try to not do this again please."

That erupted a small laughter from Ahim that Luka eventually joined in. The two girls were giggling for a few moments before it died down. And before they know it, both of them were out of commission.

* * *

When Joe eventually came back after going back to the camp to drop off their items as well as informing the rest of what had happened, he allowed a small smile to grace his features as he saw the two girls.

It looks like they have both exhausted themselves for the day as even though they are basically stained with blood, their chest rose and deflated in a steady rhythm. They were sleeping. With their heads leaning onto each other. It was rather heart-warming to say the least.

* * *

A/N: and... presenting the first cameo characters... the Boukenger Team!!!! Boukenger is one of my favourite sentai teams and I've been re-watching Boukenger these days so I knew I wanted to include them in this fic somehow!

for the first time it took me only a few days! achievement unlock I guess? Lol. This chapter was rather hectic and all over the place and most of it is basically 'giving birth' moment. Bear in mind that I have never given birth or have I ever seen someone give birth live. So I don't know whether what I have written were entirely accurate. I did just a little google search here and there to make sure what I wrote actually makes sense lol.

Note: Perinal tear -(perineum) the area between the vaginal opening and the anus. Most first-time mother would normally tear their perineum during the birthing process and the tear would be stitched. But I think that is too complicated to be included so I dismissed it.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Do leave comments so that I know you enjoyed the story thus far.


End file.
